legion
by skullcrusher206
Summary: legion acts as an idenpendent military country within equestria. they either have equestria's back or equestria has guns pointed in its face. with celesia now slipping into insanity it looks like the latter. OC submission closed
1. the captain

Legion

Author notes: some of you might have seen the first chapter of legion before this one. Well I deleted it because I wasn't satisfied with the way it was so I made this one and I have to say I feel much better about it so enjoy and let's enter legion.

Chapter one  
the captain

" I expected more out of you Private! A simple exercise of shoot the dead pig is easy!" A black Pegasus with bat like wings yelled at a green land pony holding a 30-30 lever action rifle. The Pegasus snatched the gun away from the private and shot the pig carcass several times making the lever action seem like a solid object as it moved back and forth.

"Reload and shoot the damn pig!" The Pegasus yelled.

"Y-yes sir." The Private said and began loading the bullets into the rifle.

"Captain Silent Wind?" A light blue unicorn asked from a balcony behind the firing range.

"Yes Major General?" The Pegasus replied.

"May I speak with you?" The Major General asked.

"Yes sir." Silent Wind answered and then turned back to the Private," I want four bullets in the stomach of that pig when I'm back."

Silent Wind walked away and into the building meeting the Major General in the hallway," You seem to be getting rougher with the Privates." The Major General said.

"They didn't learn shit when I tried being reasonable with them, now it's time to try rough terms." Wind replied dryly as he looked forward.

" Maybe they just need to be taught the lesson again?"

" Is there something you need sir?"

The Major General cleared his throat before responding," Yes, as you know of the Royal Canterlot Guards have increased their activities and have recently captured three of our infiltrators in their army."

" Three of them?"

" Yes three and that was all we had in there. You should also know that we've been monitoring Celestia herself, until our spies were captured of course, and she seems to be slipping off the cliff and into insanity."

" And I'm guessing you want me to go in, rescue the spies, take their place, and if needed kill Celestia?"

"Yes...and no. You will be doing all of that but with a team."

" Look Major General you of all ponies know that I work best alone."

"That may be true but you need this team to do this job. Now go grab your equipment and meet me in briefing room three." The Major General said and walked away before Silent Wind could reply.

Wind sighed and walked back to the Private at the shooting range," Where are the bullet holes?" He demanded seeing that the pig carcass didn't have a single bullet hole

" Sorry sir but the Private shot the pig so much that it ripped in half. So I put up new one." A unicorn in legion armor said walking up from the side.

"Thank you." Wind said and turned toward the Private," Hood job Private. Go get some rest." With that Silent Wind walked off after receiving salutes from the Private and the other Legion soldier.

He flapped his bat like wings a few times stretching them out and then launched into the sky; he flew over to a large cloud mansion and landing on the front step. He walked inside and looked around seeing portraits of fellow soldiers who he had commanded and had died under his command hanging on the walls.

"At ease men..." He said quietly and walked through the hallways finding himself in the kitchen, he had left a pot green pea stew sitting on a stove before head left for the day. He grabbed himself a bowl full and walked out onto the small little patio of clouds. He sat down and looked down at the legion base.

The entire base was surrounded by a thick concrete wall with multiple artillery pieces sticking out. There were multiple hangars that shielded tanks and riggings for the Pegasi who fought in the high altitudes. He looked down at a large building and smiled seeing that they were replacing the Legion flag which was a sword with a jewel behind it.

Silent Wind's mansion floated above the Legion base with smaller cloud houses and mansions near it, but by far Wind's mansion was the biggest. As he gazed at the legion base he finished his stew and went back inside placing the bowl near the sink. He then walked down a hall and stopped at an iron door. He took out a key that was wrapped around his wing with a string and unlocked the door, pushing it open he stepped inside looking over the multiple weapons stored in the room.

He walked over to the farthest wall and took a fifty caliber sniper rifle off the wall and leaned it against a nearby counter. He then opened a drawer in the counter and took out a silencer and a heartbeat sensor for the huge gun. He quickly attached them to the gun and took his personal body armor off hooks and strapped it to his body.

He moved to the other side of the room and took an old BAR of the wall and looked over the old piece. The thing was heavy as hell and loaded down his back along with the fifty caliber but the advantage in firepower was worth it. He slung both guns on opposite sides of his body and strapped them down tight so that when he flies they wouldn't be flapping all over the place. He finally took a long and curved Bowie knife from another drawer and slid it into its sheath on his armor.

With all his weapons and body armor he walked out of the room and past the portraits," Wish me luck." He said quietly and slipped on his helmet and shot out the door flying down t the legion base to meet his new team.

Author notes: there it is. I'm still working on my zombie story so don't worry. I will continue it; just consider this a break from zombies. I am accepting ocs via reviews or pms. Also please just review the story just for my sake :3


	2. the captian's greetings

Chapter two  
the captain's greetings

Author's notes: congrats to the following ocs for making it in

Moon Blaze- phoenix king

Vintage scripture- kimba's bro

Night guardian (kill streak) - cinder fan

I'm going to keep the oc submission open to see if I can't fit in some more ocs. And that goes for the ocs already submitted. They may get a role later on in the story. Oh and one shout out. Cinder fan: you didn't add the rank you wanted your oc to be so I made him a warrant officer. Enjoy

After Silent Wind had landed at the building that held the multiple briefing rooms; he walked through the halls finding the room labeled 'briefing room three, in use'. Wind let out a sighed before straightening his neck and pushing open the door. Inside he saw a table with three ponies all wearing legion body armor sitting at the table having a heated conversation about who had won the bet at the shooting range early that day.

Silent Wind quietly walked over to the head of the table and unstrapped his fifty caliber rifle and his BAR leaning them against the table. He watched the three ponies arguing and looked closely at the patches on their legs. He saw that there was Master sergeant, a Corporal, and a Warrant officer.

Silent Wind brought his attention away from the three ponies as three file folders were thrown in front of him. He looked to his side and swathe Major General standing by his side.

"Only three?" Wind said looking back at the three ponies who had now quieted down and were saluting the Major General and Silent Wind.

"At ease." the Major General said, "Captain, three is all you need. Three spies managed to get in by themselves; you should be able to do the same with a four pony team. Besides if you do need reinforcements we have soldiers waiting to come to you."

Silent Wind grunted and stared at the three ponies who stared back," names..." He said quickly.

"Excuse me sir?" one of the three ponies asked.

"Names, what are your names?" Silent Wind ordered," You, Corporal, what's your name?"

The Corporal stood up making his m14 rifle's ACOG scope clanged against his body armor the bipod was folded tightly against the barrel of the gun and the drum mag and suppressor made the gun look like something from out of this world, he also had what looked like a box on his other side," Corporal Vintage Scripture."

" And you two?" Wind shifted his attention to the other two ponies. One of them stood up, Silent Wind took note that he was a Pegasus. He had a gold mane too which slightly took the military type look away from him. His M16A4 was strapped tightly to his side and had a gold plated S&W 500 magnum which looked like it had some engravings on it. He lastly had a machete laying on his back.

"Master sergeant Moon Blaze." The Pegasus answered.

"Do you need a special invitation?" Wind asked the final pony who was still sitting.

"Nah I'm not that special." the pony said slowly standing up. He sling his 1903 Springfield rifle over his back accidentally making it collided with his commando assault rifle with a reflex scope, the CZ-75 pistol he wore strapped around his leg glowed slightly in the bright lights of the briefing room," Warrant Officer Night Guardian, but everypony calls me Kill Streak."

The Major general looked at Silent Wind," take it easy with these ones."

" Id they follow my orders then everything will go easy." Wind said standing up," My name is Captain Silent Wind and you will address me as such. I have one rule, follow my orders or I'll shoot you myself. I will not tolerate disobedience. Is that understood!?"

" Sir!" the three of them yelled out in union standing at full attention.

Wind slid the three files the Major General had given him over to the ponies," in those files you will find the details of our mission."

The three ponies sat down and opened the files. They scrolled through the papers and gazed at the pictures.

"As of today I was informed that our only three spies in Celestia's army have been captured. I was approached by the Major General and was ordered to take the three of you to infiltrate the army, get the spies out, and take their positions."

" What about Celestia? I'm pretty sure she had a reason to check her army." Moon Blaze asked.

"We believe her mental state has turned for the worse. That's part of our mission, to watch Celestia to see if she is indeed slipping into insanity." Wind answered.

Kill Streak leaned back and smiled," I'm liking this mission so far."

Wind eyed Kill Streak and then turned around whispering to the Major General," Are you sure these ponies are qualified for a mission like this?"

" Positive." the Major General replied.

"When do we leave?" Vintage Scripture asked.

"Tomorrow at 0600 hours." the Major General answered," for now go home, gather your supplies, and rest. Dismissed."

All three ponies gathered their folders that contained the mission briefing and walked out of the briefing room leaving Silent Wind standing next to the Major General.

"I don't like it." Wind stated softly.

"don't like what captain?"

"A four pony team infiltration the royal guard army and rescuing three spies. Doesn't seem very likely."

" If you need more then radio back here when you get there, for now just trust me and your team."

" yeah sure, last time I trusted my team they all died leaving me a disgrace and having their faces forever etched into my memory."

" Silent Wind, that mortar shell could've hit anywhere."

" yes, but I made the decision to climb out of the trench, I basically ordered those soldiers to their deaths. Sorry sir but I can't trust my team...not yet." And with that Silent Wind grabbed his weapons and walked out of the building flying back up to his mansion to wait for the upcoming mission.

He landed on the doorstep and quickly walked through the hallway trying not to look at the portraits, he walked upstairs and into his private office. He laid his guns on a table and threw the Bowie knife into the wall and then sat down at the desk. He took out a notebook and took up a pen.

'October sixteenth  
I've been assigned a team again. I'm not sure if I can handle this one, not sure if I can even handle another teammate dying. I don't trust that night guardian especially. Seems way too excited about this mission. Vintage Scripture seems to me that he doesn't like me or Moon Blaze. Maybe it has to do with our species? I think Moon Blaze is the only I can trust right now but that pushing my trust. This mission is going to be a bitch.'

Silent Wind leaned back and looked at the small paragraph he flipped through the pages seeing all the other entries he made. As he sighed he set the book down and walked out of the room picking his guns up. He walked up to the roof and sitting on the edge began to clean the rifle and old assault rifle.

"Can't wait till I retire..." Silent Wind said to himself as he gazed down t the legion base as he cleaned his guns.

Author notes: yes this is kinda short but trust me when we get to the actual mission chapters they will be longer. Don't forget to review and keep them ocs coming. See yall soon


	3. mission is a go

Chapter three  
Mission is a go

Author notes: here it is. The third chapter, chapters will take a little longer to upload for two reasons. One: more things will be happening in the story. Two: I'm writing two other stories at the same time. So enjoy and pardon any delay between chapters.

Silent Wind sat at the officer's table eating what passed for eggs in the military. For now he was the only one who was in the mess hall, there was only one other pony with him and that was the chef.

"It's not like you to be up this early." The chef said from across the mess hall," Got something going on?"

Wind downed another fork full of eggs and looked up," Been assigned a mission."

" ah. Well best of luck to you."

Wind grunted in reply and finished the rest of his eggs and moved on to the only real part of the meal which was the biscuits. Nopony can mess up biscuits, sure you can burn them but just cut off the burnt part and usually the inside is still good.

"Hey chef! What's for breakfast?"

Wind looked up but quickly looked back down at his food as he saw Vintage Scripture walk in.

" Eggs and biscuits." the chef answered.

"Cool." Scripture said and then walked over to the food trays grabbing himself his breakfast and made his way over to Silent Wind.

"You ready for this thing Captain?" Scripture asked sitting down across from Wind.

"No." Wind answered quickly.

" Why not?"

" Because I feel that this team isn't good enough for this mission."

Vintage Scripture narrowed his eyes a bit," maybe it because there is a Pegasus in charge of this team."

" what did you say, Corporal?"

" I said maybe it's because there is a Pegasus in charge of the team, Captain!"

Silent Wind stood up glaring at Vintage Scripture," Back down Corporal or I'll bring you down myself!"

" Bring it on cupcake!"

Wind jump over the table tackling Scripture who tried to dodge but was too slow. Both of them hit the ground, Wind quickly stood up and grabbed Scripture's front hooves and flew up to the ceiling.

"One last chance Corporal! Back down and I'll forget you ever talked to me!"

" Fuck you!"

Wind flipped around slamming Scripture into the ceiling and shot down to the floor slamming Scripture into the floor.

"Captain! Corporal! What is the meaning if this!?"

Wind looked to where the voice was coming from and instantly saluted. Vintage Scripture slowly got up wiping blood away from his mouth and then saluted. The Major General stood in the doorway staring at the two of them.

"Sir the Corporal here wa-" Wind started.

"I don't want to hear it! Forget I asked. If you two don't like each other then that's too bad. You're on a team together, get used to it! Now I don't want any more fighting and if there is next time I will assign consequences."

" yes sir!" The two of them said and cleaned up their food trays that were laying on the ground. Wind brushed past Scripture and walked out of the mess hall dumping his tray in the garbage can.

"Quite a commotion in there."

Wind looked to his side and saw Moon Blaze sitting against a Willy jeep. He was cradling his 500 magnum as if he dropped it, it would shatter. His M16 laying in the back of jeep.

"Apparently the dear Corporal doesn't like us Pegasi." Wind said straightening his body armor and walked over to the weapons rack just outside of the mess hall door. He picked up his fifty caliber and his BAR strapping both to his sides.

"Let me ask you something Master sergeant, how do you feel about this mission?" Wind asked walking back over to Blaze.

"The mission? I honestly don't think a whole lot about it. To me it just seems like another job."

" You've ever had a squad under your command?"

"Once, our commanding officer got sick."

" did you loose anypony while you were in control?"

"no."

" then you don't understand the risks we are taking. This isn't just some job, it's an event of where you put yours and your team's lives on the line." Wind said.

"But there is no way to tell if you die or not, it's a risk we all take."

Wind stared at Blaze," sometimes that risk can take a toll on others..."

"Captain? Did you ever loose anypony?" Blaze asked bolstering his magnum and standing up.

Wind looked above Blaze staring at the sky," a whole squad once...several others in different squads."

" I'm sorry sir."

" Are you ready for the mission master sergeant?" Wind asked trying to change the subject.

Blaze realized he was touching up with a sensitive topic," yes sir, I even managed to get my friend down at the motor pool to lend us two of these Willy jeeps. The best part about these babies is their sweet thirty caliber machine guns in the back." Blaze said gesturing to the large gun mounted in the back of the jeeps.

Wind nodded in approval," Good."

" Captain?"

Silent Wind turned around seeing Kill Streak behind him all packed and fully decked out in body armor.

"We leaving soon?" Kill Streak asked.

" Yeah, go get the Corporal from the mess hall."

" Yes sir."

Silent Wind turned back to Moon Blaze climbing into the Willy jeep and started the engine. Kill Streak walked back out with Vintage Scripture behind him. Silent Wind exchanged glares with Vintage Scripture for a few seconds and then looked away.

After Vintage Scripture had walked over to the other willy jeep with Kill Streak the major general had walked out and over to Silent Wind.

"I wish you the best of luck captain. Radio in every five hours and hopefully you have everything you need." The Major general said.

"I don't have everything..." Silent Wind said loading his equipment into the Willy jeep and strapping it down with Moon Blaze's stuff.

"Oh? What are you missing?"

"A good team." Wind replied making the Major general laugh," It's not a joke sir."

The Major general smiled and suppressed his laughter," You'll get use to them soon enough Captain."

" I might. But some I might not." he said glancing at Vintage Scripture.

"Anyways Captain, like I said before, good luck."

"Thank you sir." Wind replied and climbed into the driver's seat and glanced at Moon Blaze then looked back at Kill Streak and motioned him to drive forward.

"Talk to you in five hours sir." Wind said and then drove off followed by Kill Streak and Vintage Scripture.

-

" Yes sir. Yes I understand." Silent Wind said as he sat in the back of the Willy jeep wearing the headset if the radio that was strapped in the back of the jeep. He pulled off the headset and turned the radio off then walked over to the small propane stove that the team had broken out to heat up some coffee.

"What did the Major general say?" Kill Streak asked taking a sip of the coffee.

"He said that we're nearing Canterlot according to his maps." Silent Wind said picking up his own coffee cup," So that means we have to lose the legion armor and our weapons soon."

" Wait. You mean we have to leave our guns behind?" Vintage Scripture asked," No way."

Wind looked at Scripture," Corporal please come over here."

Scripture got up slowly and walked over to Silent Wind sticking his chin out," What?"

" I don't like your fucking attitude and if it was up to me I would've had you kicked out of legion the day I met you but the fact is that we are now entering Celestia's territory and we need to work as a team. So I'm going to ask one time and one time only, cool your shit down and follow my orders and maybe we will all get out of this alive."

Moon Blaze looked at Kill Streak who was smiling and whispered to Blaze," I think I'm starting to like the Captain."

Blaze shrugged and looked back at Scripture and Wind who were glaring at each other.

"Fine, have it your way." Scripture said," It's not like I want to die." He then walked back to his jeep and sat down against the side of it.

"Enough break time, let's get rolling." Wind sodas he packed up the propane stove and put it back in the jeep," We'll keep the jeeps until we can see Canterlot."

Moon Blaze and Kill Streak got up and headed to their jeeps turning the engines on. Silent Wind and Vintage Scripture sat in the passenger seats. Wind motioned for Blaze to go ahead and start driving and then motioned at Streak to do the same.

They drove for another two hours until Blaze stopped the jeep," There's Canterlot sir."

" I see it; let's leave the jeeps down there." Wind said pointing down to a shallow canyon," it should be a good bottleneck to kill any enemies if we are found out."

" Yes sir." Blaze said and drove towards the canyon as Wind motioned for Streak to follow them.

They reached the canyon in only fifteen minutes. Silent Wind then ordered the jeeps to be camouflaged with leaves and fallen branches. He also ordered that all body armor and weapons to be removed and hidden with the jeeps. The only weapons that Wind let his team keep we're their knives.

Wind was the last one to take his body armor off and as he took the chest armor off Moon Blaze looked over at Wind and saw a long scar running from the side of his neck down to his front right leg.

"Captain, if you don't mind me asking, where'd you get that scar?" Blaze asked.

Wind looked up at Blaze," Hm? Oh this thing?" He then sighed," It was artillery exchange and our bunker collapsed on us. They found literally hanging on a piece of sharpened re-bar; the rest of my squad was found crushed by the concrete."

" I'm sorry about that sir."

"so am I Master sergeant." Wind replied and removed the rest do his body armor," Alright we have to hoof it from here and I want dead silence until I say so!"

" Yes sir!" His team yelled out in union.

Wind smiled and brought out a package of cigarettes and lit one. He took a whiff and thought to himself that this may just work. He then motioned for the team to start walking. Night was falling fast and they were a good two miles away from the city. As night reached its full height the team had reached the cliff that the city Canterlot was built off of.

" Okay, there are bound to be guards patrolling the outer walls so Moon Blaze and I will fly you two up to the wall where you can take out two guards, take their armor and weapons, and dump the bodies over the edge." Wind said to Kill Streak and Vintage scripture.

"While you two take your guards Blaze and I will circle around and take two other guards, we'll meet you where we dropped you off." Wind finished his orders.

The team nodded and Blaze picked up Scripture while Wind picked up Streak. They flew up the cliff and shot above the wall and the glided down dropping Streak and Scripture just behind two Royal guards.

Kill Streak slid his knife out of its sheath and crept up behind one of the guards sliding his knife into the throat of the guard. Blood poured out onto the blade as the life last the guard in one breath. Scripture quickly slid up behind the other guard and grabbed his head twisting it to the side breaking the guard's neck.

They then began to strip the guards of weapons and armor. Streak got a Scar assault rifle with a red dot sight on it while Scripture got an AK-47 with an ACOG scope, they quickly all the ammo the guards carried and strapped the armor on.

While Streak and Scripture busied themselves with their disguises Blaze and Wind flew over to another section of the wall. Blaze drew out his knife and went into a dive. He dived down to the wall and quickly shot his wings out picking up a royal guard sliding his knife into the guard's skull as he hovered above the wall. Wind targeted a lone Pegasus night guard in a watch tower. He flew up behind the guard and quietly touched down and grabbed the guard's head slamming it against the supporting column for the roof. The guard went into a daze and Wind quickly took his Bowie knife out and slipped it into the guard's throat. He quickly stripped the guard and put on the armor and took the FAD with silencer and duel mags.

Wind pushed the body of the dead gird out of the tower and over the edge then flew out of the watch tower now disguised as a night guard and met with Blaze who was dressed in royal guard armor; he had MP7 strapped to his side and was pushing the guard he killed over the edge.

"How'd it go?" Blaze asked.

"I got blood on my hoof but nothing I can't handle." Wind said smiling and then took off into the sky followed by Blaze. They circled around until they spotted Scripture and Streak dumping the bodies of the guards they kill over the edge of the wall and down into the Everfree Forest.

"Everything okay over here?" Wind asked landing in first of them.

"A-ok." Streak replied adjusting his helmet.

"Hey!"

Wind and the others froze as they heard the voice yell out at them.

"what are you doing here!?" a royal guard ordered stalking up to them.

Author's notes: CLIFFHANGER! Ha ha ha! Well you all have to wait till next chapter to see what will happen. Oh and if you don't mind maybe read my latest story "the cave" I'm in need of some ocs to continue. Also one more thing, please leave a review. See you in the next chapter.


	4. fitting in

Chapter four  
fitting in

Author notes: hey heys, I'm here with the new chapter so I hope all of you are enjoying it and also I would like to give everypony who let me use their oc for this story and if you gave me permission to use them for "the cave" a big old thank you and may Luna bless you.

"I'm going to ask again, what you are doing here." The royal guard said walking closer to Wind's team.

Streak and Scripture slowly and quietly pulled their knives out and prepared themselves to jump the guard.

"You three are supposed to be switching out with the night guards. So why are you standing her in a group? You!" The guard pointed at Wind," Get your ass back in the tower and you three get to the barracks!" the guard ordered.

Streak and Scripture slid their knives back into the sheaths and smiled," Yes sir, sorry sir." they said and walked off to a staircase leading off the wall. Blaze quietly nodded and followed his team members leaving Silent Wind standing there.

"Well soldier, get back to your position!"

Wind glared slightly at the guard and quickly looked around seeing that several guards had their attention to him and the guard," Yes sir."

He then took off into the night sky and landed in the tower where he had killed his guard, there was some blood splattered floor and Wind quickly rubbed his hoof on it making it disappear.

"Had to pick a damn night guard..." Wind muttered and then looked out of the tower watching the inside of the courtyard seeing that only night guards had wings like him and the day guards were all normal Pegasi or other species," Guess I picked the right one though."

Wind leaned against wall of the watch tower and looked out at the horizon watching the night stars shimmer brightly in the sky. For some reason it felt as if Wind had been born to exist in the night even though he forced his body. To get use to the day.

"This night is going to be a bitch." Wind muttered.

-

"They call these things barracks?" Vintage Scripture whispered to Kill Streak as they entered one of the many soldier barracks. The inside of the barracks was nothing but steel walls with a few coat hangers and some steel bunk beds with mattresses that smelled like shit.

"Just be glad that we weren't caught." Streak whispered back and set his helmet on the ground against the wall and then took the rest of his body armor off, placing in a neat order next to his helmet. Scripture followed suit and so did Moon Blaze. As Blaze took his chest plate off his 500 magnum gold plating shimmered in the barracks dim light.

"You brought that thing along?" Streak asked.

"Of course, I would never be able to leave it behind." Blaze said and unstrapped the holster from his chest and carefully placed it under his helmet. He then proceeded to climb onto the top bunk but was pushed off from a rough looking stallion.

"Get your damn hooves off my bunk." the stallion said and climbed on top.

Blaze sighed and got up and laid down on the bottom bunk," I already hate this place." He said as Streak and Scripture took the bunk next to him. Blaze then took a book out from the neatly stacked body armor, the guard he had killed had been reading this when the cold steel met his skull.

"History of Equestria" He read the title out loud to himself and then shrugged opening the book.

"Lights out ladies!" a royal guard Captain yelled from the entrance of the barracks and flipped the light switch terminating any light in the barracks.

Blaze threw the book against the wall and slammed his head against the almost rotting pillow," I hate this fucking place."

" Shut up." the stallion above Blaze said roughly.

'Fuck you' Blaze thought.

-

" Night shift is over!" A voice said loudly over dozens of speakers placed around Canterlot.

"Hm?" Wind said looking up his eyes almost bloodshot and he had bags under his eyes," finally."

He looked up and squinted seeing the sun peek over the hills giving the sky a golden glow. Wind spread his aching wings and flew out of the tower and landed on the ground looking around seeing all of the other night guards heading for a steel building. Wind walked away from the other night guards and walked around the courtyard which was filled with flowers and was busy with the day guards taking the positions of the night guards. Wind spotted Blaze flying up to a watch tower. As Wind watched Blaze he bumped into a pony who was looking up at the sky, they both stumbled backwards.

Wind looked at the pony and gathered his senses," Terribly sorry." He said.

"It's fine, it's partially my fault." The pony said in a mare's voice.

Wind looked closer at the pony and saw that the mare was an alicorn and she had a black coat with a blue starry mane and tail, she wore an obsidian tiara and breast plate. To Silent Wind she captured his eyes and held them with a tight grip.

"You! Night guard! Leave Princess Luna to her personal deeds and get to your barracks!" The same guard who had yelled at him last night yelled at him this time.

"Its fine." Luna spoke up and then spoke to Wind," Would you mind taking a walk with me?"

Wind quickly stopped staring at Luna and fixed his helmet which had become crooked when he had stumbled into Luna," um...sure."

" Then follow me." Luna said with a smile and turned around and walked toward the huge castle that overlooked the entire city.

Wind quickly followed Luna his FAD clumsily flaying around on his side. He trotted up to Luna's side and stared ahead silently.

"So how long have you been in the royal guards?" Luna asked.

"Ten years." Wind lied trying to keep his cover.

"What's your name?"

"Silent Wind."

" Silent wind, please don't lie to me." Luna said as she stopped walking and looked at Wind.

"Excuse me?" Wind asked cocking his head to the side.

"The bags under your eyes tell me that last night was maybe the first night that you had been on guard duty and the small drop of dried blood on your cheek tells me that you recently killed somepony. So the only questions I have are who are you and why are you here."

" I don't know what you're talking about princess." Wind said trying to recover from his mistakes and his own lies. That statement granted Silent Wind a glare from Luna.

Wind sighed and smiled at Luna," You're good Princess, so I'll let you in on my secret since you know I'm not part of the royal guard. I am Captain Silent Wind of the Legion army sent here to recover our three captured spies and to keep an eye on your sister." Wind said tensing his muscles as he prepared to reach for his FAD in case the princess tries to escape with his information.

"Hm, well maybe you be more careful with your appearance next time." Luna said and resumed her walking.

"You don't care?" Wind asked slowly relaxing.

"Aside from a murder, you and I aren't at war. So I don't see a reason why I should care."

Wind started his walking too and looked at Luna," Then may I ask what are your thoughts on your sister's mental state?"

" I fear just like your leaders do, that she is tipping over to the deep end, so to speak."

" My leaders? How did yo-"

" what? You really think you're the only one with spies?" Luna said and looked at Wind examining him," tell you what, I'll help you get your spies back but I won't have anything to do with taking my sister off of the throne."

" I'm suppose to watch her and until I see that she is indeed 'gone' then I'll take her out. Until then your sister will remain in control."

Luna sighed at the mention of Wind killing her sister but she knew that if it came to that then it may be the best option. Nopony would be able to keep Celestia locked away and with her mind gone she would be a power crazed killer.

" If you want to find your spies then you have to stay with me."

" Why?" Wind asked.

" With you roaming around dumping the day and trying to keep the disguise of a night guard it will most definitely bring up suspicions but if you were with me as a, oh I don't know a personal body guard , then you would blend in better."

" I've read about you being the princess of the night, why would you be active during the day?"

" I'm pretty sure you heard about the nightmare moon incident, am I right?"

" Yes, your sister persuaded Legion to stay out of it."

" Well that was me and now that I've come back I need to learn how to adapt to the modern day 'ways'. I even had to modernize my talking, plus it seems that ponies prefer to see me when they aren't tired and ready to go to bed." she said with a smile.

" That's all fine and dandy but how can I know you're talking the truth?"

" I don't know. You just have to trust me." Luna said as they walked up to the castle doors and she pushed the doors open as her horn glowed blue.

Wind watched her walk inside and sighed thinking to himself that this was a good deal but it could backfire in so many ways. Doesn't matter he could take care of himself and if anything did happen then his team haven't been found out yet so they could continue on without him.

"Fine, I'll be your little body guard. Just don't expect me to get you water or a tray of food, I'm not a servant." Wind said following Luna inside.

Luna laughed at Wind's comment," You'll be surprised at how well I treat my body guards."

" How many body guards do you have?"

" Just you, my last one retired so I have been on the lookout for a new one and then you so kindly bumped into me." She said and looked back smiling at Silent Wind.

"Lucky me."

-

" Hey!" Blaze yelled down to Kill streak from the watch tower he was positioned in.

" You're going to get us in trouble!" Streak yelled back.

"So what!? I'm so fucking bored!"

" Well figure out something to do then yelling at me! It's only noon! We got ten more hours till we shift with the night guards!"

" Ten hours!?" Blaze asked looking up at the sky seeing that the sun was directly above them," Fuuuucckk."

" Lunch is here!" a guard yelled out from another watch tower and Blaze looked at the inside of the courtyard seeing a unicorn wheeling a cart up to the wall.

"Finally." Blaze said and then flew out of the tower and down to the quickly forming line for the lunch cart. As he landed he spotted Vintage Scripture near the front of the one arguing with a Pegasus guard, Kill Streak lagged a few guards behind Blaze.

When Blaze reached the front of the line all that was on the cart was a pile of bowls and a pot with what looked like something from a swamp.

"What is this?" Blaze asked picking up a bowl.

"don't know don't care, I just serve the shit." The unicorn said pouring the 'food' into Blaze's bowl.

"Wonderful." He muttered through his clenched teeth and walked away from the cart and over to Scripture who was sitting against a tree eating his lunch and looked like he wasn't enjoying it.

Blaze took off his helmet and sat down stirring the food," Is this even eatable?" He asked Scripture.

"I have no idea." Scripture answered and set down the bowl looking up seeing Streak walking over to them.

"The barracks suck, the food sucks, what more surprises do they have for us?" Streak said setting the bowl down.

"I had no idea the royal guard had it this bad." Blaze said.

"Hey! Don't feel sorry for these bastards. We're because it's our mission not on a sympathy run." Scripture said.

"Okay, okay. Let's change the subject then alright?" Blaze replied.

"How do you think the Captain is doing?" Streak asked.

"Considering he has been up all night, i would say worse than us." Blaze said and looked towards the night guard's barracks.

-

" Come on out and let me see." Luna said sitting in her quarters as Silent Wind stood behind a changing screen.

"I feel like I'm playing fucking dress up." Wind grumbled.

"It's not dress up, it's trying on. Now let me see."

Wind sighed and stepped out from behind the changing screen. He had taken off the night guard armor and had strapped on a more dark grey armor that had streaks of obsidian on the side and the helmet had Luna's moon symbol on the forehead.

"Perfect fit!" Luna said smiling.

Wind replied with a grunt and look out the window but slowly looked back at Luna.

"Now you're fit to be my body guard." Luna said standing up and levitated Wind's old night guard armor over to a box and sealed it up placing it on a shelf," in case you need it, it will be right here."

" Right." Wind replied and adjusted his chest plate and then followed Luna out of her quarters and into the hallway. They walked back to the huge doors of where they entered the castle.

"Step aside! Princess Celestia is passing!" A royal guard yelled and the busy hallway filled with butlers, maids, and scholars parted making a clean path down the middle as Celestia walked past.

Wind looked at Celestia seeing that her white coat shine in the light of the hallway but her flowing rainbow mane and tail had lost color making it appear with a dull grey.

"Sister!" Luna said and stepped in front of Celestia.

"What do you want Luna?" Celestia said as she walked past Luna.

"I just wanted to know how you feel." Luna said.

"That is none of your business, now stop pestering me."

Luna stood watching Celestia walk away from her a hurt look showed clearly in her eyes. Wind walked up to Luna's side.

"I don't know either of you two very well but I can say you don't deserve to be treated like that." Wind said.

"I use to look up to her; we use to play together when we were fillies, she use to laugh and smile now, now she is not my sister." Luna said and turned around walking back to her quarters.

Wind followed her but was locked out of Luna's quarters as she slammed the door shut before he could enter," I just want to be alone for a while." She explained.

Wind nodded even though he knew she can't see him and sat down against the wall next to the door to Luna's room. He took off his new helmet and turned it around in his hooves staring at the moon symbol on the front. As he stared at the symbol he felt mixed feelings for Luna. Confusion, respect, some fear, and even some attraction to her. He tried to shake the feelings by thinking that he was a part of Legion and that he had to do his duty but in the end he failed to get the feelings away from. So Wind sat against the wall drowning in emotions and feelings for Luna.

Author notes: yes, I said may Luna bless you cause I think celestia is boring. Luna is way batter in my opinion. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and maybe the team will find the spies next chap. Maybe they won't, maybe Luna will turn on Silent Wind maybe not. Who knows? I know! Any way see you guys next chapter and please leave a review to show some love.


	5. the spies

Chapter five  
the spies

Author notes: yes here it is, the next chapter. I'm hoping to slip some action into this one. I don't know we'll see where the story takes my mind to. Enjoy.

"Hey, Hey wake up."

Wind stirred slightly and then his eyes shot open and he brought his Bowie knife to the throat of the pony standing in first of him.

"The princess won't like it if you're asleep." The pony said pushing the blade away.

Wind relaxed slightly and sheathed his knife," Sorry, I've been up all night."

" It's okay, you'll get use to it." the pony said and then walked down the hall.

Wind watched the pony and then stood up and noticed that a blanket had slipped off him as he had woken up. He picked up the blanket and noticed that the blanket was a dark purple and it had a moon stitched into the corner. Wind put the two and two together and smiled.

He neatly folded the blanket and placed in next to Luna's door and picked his helmet up and put it on. The then walked out of the castle and over to the mess hall. He stepped inside and saw multiple night guards still awake and eating with the day guards. He stepped in line and looked ahead of the line seeing what was supposed to be food.

"Hey, you don't have to eat this shit."A guard said from behind Wind.

"What do you mean?" Wind asked.

"You're Luna's personal guard you get all the freaking special privileges." The guard said.

"Sir." A small unicorn said levitating a tray of real food to the side of Wind said.

"Hm?" Wind looked down at the unicorn.

"I noticed you coming in so I took the liberty of preparing your food."

" How old are you?" Wind asked taking the tray from the unicorn.

"Twelve sir." the unicorn answered.

" What are doing here?"

" My father wanted me to be like him so I have to start out in the mess hall since I'm too young."

Wind shook his head but then smiled at the unicorn," Thank you."

Wind then walked out of the mess hall and walked over to a bench and sat down then began to eat the food.

"I'll be damned, it's Captain Silent Wind."

Wind looked up and spotted Scripture, Blaze, and Streak walking towards him," Hey."

" Hey yourself." Streak said and then looked at Wind's Tray of food," Why do you get that?"

" Apparently Luna's guard gets more privileges then the average guard does." Wind said handing Streak an apple from the tray.

"You're Luna's guard?" Blaze asked as he received an orange.

"Yep and it's been...awkward so far, thought she does know about me not being a royal guard." Wind said handing Scripture a bag of crackers.

"You let her find out about us!?" Scripture asked.

"No, she found out by herself and she only knows about me." Wind said and then took a bite of his sandwich.

"Have you seriously been up for almost two days now?" Blaze asked as he peeled the orange.

"Yea, I had a little snooze as Luna was in her room...I should probably go back." Wind said and finished his sandwich and the standing up.

"Hopefully we'll each other again." Blaze said.

"We'll most likely will." Wind said and then walked off back to the castle.

"Lucky bastard." Scripture said and then walked in the mess hall.

Wind walked back to the castle doors and took a deep breath before pushing the doors open and then walking in. He walked back to Luna's room and picked up the blanket that was still sitting against the wall. He knocked on the door.

"Luna? Can I come in?" He asked and received no answer.

He pushed open the door and stuck his head seeing Luna sitting in front of a large window staring out at the afternoon sun.

"Luna?" Wind said walking inside," Are you okay?"

" I'm tired, Wind." Luna said without turning away from the window.

"Tired of what?" Wind asked setting the blanket on Luna's bed and then walking over to her.

"I don't know yet, I just feel tired." Luna said.

Wind nodded and looked at Luna," I know how you feel."

" do you?"

" I know it all too well. Every time I lost one of my soldiers I would feel tired and then I would go into a depression." Wind said," I've lost so many, so many good soldiers."

" How did you lose your soldiers" Luna asked.

"Many ways. Snipers, mines, poor decisions, false orders, and mutiny. But the worst was that fucking bunker." Wind said slamming his hoof on the floor," We were stuck in the middle of an artillery exchange and we were at the front of the line. One shell was all it took and the entire bunker collapsed crushing my soldiers. I myself was impaled on a piece of re-bar." Wind then began to take off his armor showing Luna the scar on his chest.

"I saw my soldiers get their bodies crushed. One soldier was even cut in half by a slab of concrete; he laid there screaming in pain as he bled out. I was the only one who survived. Can you even imagine the fucking mental pain I went through for being the only one left!?" Wind yelled the last part making Luna flinch slightly.

Wind saw the flinch and took several deep breaths," I'm sorry, what I'm trying to say is just be glad you don't have the things on your conscience that I have on mine and do you see me depressed all the time? Sure I might stop and regret the things that happen but then I get back up and move on."

Luna looked at Wind," I'm sorry." She said as Wind Put his armor back on.

Wind smiled," Sometimes you can't help it."

Luna smiled back and stood up.

Wind pulled an apple out of a pocket that was built into his armor," Snuck this out for you."

Luna levitated the apple over to her and smiled again," Thank you. Oh and by the way, I should've told you earlier, but your spies are in the infirmary down the hall."

" Why are they there?" Wind asked.

"They're being interrogated." Luna said placing the apple on a desk that sat against the wall.

Wind shuffled slightly at the news," I have to get them before they break."

" Then let's go, I can get you past the guards." Luna said walking over to the door and opening it and gestured for Wind to follow her.

Wind silently followed her as the two of them walked down the hall. He watched Luna as she walked; she now seemed calm and relaxed even though she was betraying her sister. They reached the infirmary without any interruptions. There were two guards posted outside both held AK-47s.

"You two, I need you to help me with something." Luna said walking up to them.

"Sorry princess but we were ordered not to leave." One of the guards said.

"And I'm ordering you to help me; I'll leave my own guard here until you come back." Luna said gesturing to Wind.

The two guards looked at each other sighed," Alright."

The two of them walked away from the door and followed Luna down the hall leaving Wind alone. He quickly took a look around spotting no cameras and no other guards. He then opened the door to the infirmary. He walked inside seeing three ponies strapped down on three tables. There was one unicorn in the room wearing a surgical mask and levitated a needle and vial.

"What are you doing here?" the unicorn asked drawing the liquid out of the vial.

"This." Wind said and then expertly threw his Bowie knife from it sheath and into the unicorn's eye killing him instantly and sending blood everywhere as the knife pierced the brain.

Wind trotted over to the first table and looked at the pony strapped down, the pony was a unicorn with a black coat. The unicorn opened his eyes and looked up at Wind. The unicorn was badly bruised and had multiple cuts all over his body.

"What's your name soldier?" Wind said as he started to unstrap the unicorn.

"W-who are you?" the unicorn croaked in response.

"Captain Silent Wind, Legion sent me to get you out." Wind answered.

"I've heard of you Captain, I'm Sergeant Night Shade." the unicorn answered as Wind finished unstrapping him and then he and Night Shade moved on to the other two ponies.

Wind took the pony on the far table and was unstrapping the pony when he heard a loud thump and then the sound of steel hitting steel. He turned around and saw Night Shade's body fall to ground, his head missing. Wind rushed over to the unicorn he killed when he had came in the room and yanked his Bowie knife out. He crept over to the spy that Night Shade was working to unstrap and saw that there was a clean cut going in between the pony's head and neck, blood was dripping off the table and forming a puddle on the floor.

Wind spun around as the pony he had been working yelled out as a sword was driven through his stomach and then dragged up to the v in his rib cage. The only thing Wind saw was a shadow move away from the pony, he gripped his knife tighter.

"Show yourself!" He yelled.

The sound of a mare's laughter reached his ear and then the sound of hoofsteps," Such a foolish pony. Did you really expect to get passed me with that disguise?" Celestia said as she stepped out of the shadows, she had golden armor on and had three swords strapped to her side.

" Celestia." Wind said in a low tone," You do realize that by killing our spies you have started war."

" War with what? A puny military country that lies inside my kingdom? That not a war, it's a play date." Celestia sneered.

"you're not worthy of the throne anymore." Wind said a flipped his knife in the air and caught it," Step down now or I will use force."

Celestia glared at Wind," How dare you."

" you've got to three to surrender the throne."

" You have to three to leave this castle in one piece."

" one, two, thr-"

" three." Celestia finished and drew her three swords and charged at Wind.

Wind quickly sidestepped and then charged at Celestia himself dragging his knife along her swords. Celestia drew back and used her wings to blow Wind backwards. Wind used Celestia attack to run backwards and the push off the wall and shoot at her using his wings to get more speed. Celestia slammed her swords into the ground making the last one hit Wind's bowie knife making it slam into the ground too. Wind ignored his knife and slammed his helmet into Celestia's leg.

Celestia bit her lip in pain as she could feel her bone crack and almost break. She then used her horn to levitate Wind upwards and slam him into the ceiling the slam him back onto the floor and then finally slamming him into the wall.

As Wind slammed into the wall he felt something pop inside him and felt the coolness of blood making it way up his throat. He coughed up the blood trying to clear his throat and then tried to get free of Celestia's magic, he was successful but soon found out that Celestia was once again charging him. He tried to dodge her attack but found that his front left leg collapsed on him shooting pain through his body. Celestia slammed one sword into both of Wind's front leg and then slashed at his stomach with the last sword.

Wind's stomach gushed blood as Celestia's sword made its clean cut. The cut started at his lower stomach and went all the way up to his leg; his armor that Luna gave him was cut clean through. Wind's rib cage glistened pure white in the light of the infirmary as you could see part of it trough the slash. Wind eyes shot open as the pain hit him and he instantly fell down and gagged as more blood made its way up his throat.

" Celestia!"

Celestia turned around saw Luna standing there levitating an AK-47 that had blood splattered on it," Luna? What do you think you're doing?!" Celestia ordered.

"I'm stopping you from tearing Equestria apart." Luna said pulling the bolt back cycling a bullet into the chamber; she clearly had tears in her eyes.

" Luna, don't you dare stand up to me!"

" Step away from Silent Wind and I'll leave." Luna said.

"You will regret this little sister." Celestia growled and stepped to the side.

Luna carefully walked over to Wind who was lying in a puddle of his own blood and was wheezing heavily, she constantly kept the gun pointed at Celestia. Luna levitated Wind onto a blanket and wrapped him in it then levitated him onto her back.

"I'm sorry." Luna said and then ran out of the room.

" I'm just saying that he gets all of the good shit in one night and we're still here basically eating shit!" Scripture said as they walked away from the mess hall.

"And I'm just saying he is just doing it for the mission. Don't be so quick to judge." Blaze said.

"You have to be quick to judge when you're surrounded by the enemy." Scripture retorted.

"If you guys don't keep it down, we're going to get yelled at again." Streak said.

Scripture grunted and then went silent as the three of them walked back to their positions, their stomachs still empty from a whole lunch of starring at whatever they served in the mess hall. The three of them walked back to the castle wall and started to climb the stairs up when an alarm started to go off.

"What's going on?" Blaze asked.

"Do I look like I know?" Scripture said.

The sound of gunshots could be heard in the distance and then a loud explosion lit up the afternoon. All of the guards were running towards the explosion.

"Come on you three! There's been a betrayal!" A guard yelled running past them and down the stairs.

All three of them looked at each other," Shit." Streak said and then ran towards of the explosion. As they reached the place where the explosion had taken place the guards in front of them fell down as they took bullets in their heads and chests.

Blaze flew upwards and looked down seeing Luna standing in a circle of bodies levitating a gun and was firing at the guards who came to close to her. Blaze dropped back down to Scripture and Streak.

"It's Luna, she killing all the guards plus she's got something on her back." Blaze said pulling his MP7 out and pulled the bolt back, Scripture and Streak did the same thing with their guns. They were about to go into the gunfight but Luna rushed past them and jumped up flying over the wall and downtown the Everfree Forest.

"Get her!" A guard yelled and all the guards that stood where Luna had been ran towards the gate as it cranked open. Streak, Scripture, and Blaze ran out as well but broke off from the main group and made their way to their Willy jeeps.

"We should've stayed with the search group." Streak said.

"You two are blind as bats." Blaze said," Didn't you see the trail of blood Luna left? She's heading for our jeeps."

Scripture grunted and pushed aside some leaves coming to the small canyon where the jeeps were hidden. They saw Luna walk past the jeeps but stopped and turned around and walked back to the jeeps taking the branches and leaves off. She levitated what she had on her back and onto the hood of one of the jeeps. Scripture stepped out of the leaves, lifting his AK up.

"Step away from those!" He ordered.

"Don't you know anything about stealth or patience?" Blaze asked stepping up next to him.

Luna spun around and lifted her own AK," Who are you?"

" I said step away." Scripture said again and walked closer to Luna.

"Don't take another step, please. I don't want to kill anypony else." Luna said changing the clip.

"Put the gun down, Luna." Streak said stepping up to Scripture's side.

Luna shot a bullet above Streak's head making him freeze," Don't take another step!"

Blaze grumbled something and shot past Scripture and Streak tackling Luna to the ground, He pulled his machete out and held to her throat," Take her gun."

Streak ran up to them and grabbed the AK and threw it under the jeep," Tell us what's on the hood."

"Let me go!" Luna yelled struggling.

Blaze pressed the blade harder," open it."

" Streak walked over to the jeep and took the blanket off," Holy shit..."

"What?" Scripture asked walking over," Oh fuck!"

Wind was laying still, the blanket was soaked with blood and Wind was breathing shallowly, his wound was still bleeding.

"Let me up!" Luna said pushing Blaze off of her and ran over to Wind. Luna's horn began to glow and she bent her head. Wind's eyes shot open as she touched her horn to his wound. Wind began yelling in pain as Luna continues to use her magic on him.

Blaze pulled Luna away," What do you think you're doing to him!?"

" I stopped the bleeding!" Luna yelled back.

"We have to get him back to Legion, now!" Streak yelled throwing his gun in the jeep and climbed in.

" you're with Legion also?" Luna asked.

"Yes now you either go back and most likely get kill or you come with us. You choose!" Streak said as Scripture and Blaze moved Wind into the back of the jeep then Scripture joined Streak in the other jeep and Blaze climbed in the jeep that Wind was in.

Luna looked back up a Canterlot and then back at Wind and sighed, she then climbed into the jeep with Blaze as he started the engine and romped on the gas making the wheels spin then catch and speed off into the forest.

-

" I want my sister labeled as a traitor from now on." Celestia said to her aide as she stood on a balcony of a tower peering into a telescope," Revoke her royalty status and put a price of ten thousand bits on her head."

" Yes princess." The aide said bowing.

"Don't call me that anymore, I am to be called Queen Celestia."

"Yes Queen Celestia." The aide said and back out of the room to go do Celestia's orders.

"Foolish little sister, next time I see you I will kill you."

Author notes: ugh I feel like I really rushed this chapter. If I did I'm sorry but I myself was getting tired of all the info filler chapters and what not. So now hopefully things will heat up and I will be able to put in more action.


	6. spies everywhere

Chapter six  
spies everywhere

Author notes: *yawns loudly* sorry everypony ive been real busy with school and then my dad had to go sign me up for fencing. So im really tired right now so please be easy on me with errors and what not. enjoy

Blaze sped through the forest as fast as they jeep would allow him to. Luna hanged on to the jeep and eventually put her seatbelt on as they kept bouncing over rocks and jumping off small hills.

"You do realize you can't go back to Canterlot." Blaze said as he spun the wheel making the jeep cut to the right avoiding a tree.

Luna held onto the seat trying to stay in the jeep," I know."

" Good. Now let get another thing clear, don't expect me to uphold any respect for you."

"What do you mean?"

" You may be Celestia's sister but in Legion we don't care who's who and what they used to be, as long as they do their job and follow the rules they can stay." Blaze said stomping on the brake as a tree came in front of them too fast to turn away from.

"I don't expect you to treat me like I'm royalty." Luna said.

"Good." Blaze said stomping on the gas again turning to the right as Scripture and Streak's jeep roared up behind them. Silent Wind laid in the back of the jeep coughing up blood as more blood poured from his wound and onto the back if the jeep making a puddle.

Luna turned around and levitated a rag out of the jeep's glove compartment and tried to put pressure on the slash that Celestia gave Wind. She cringed slightly as Wind flinched himself as she pressed against his cut.

"He's losing too much blood." Luna said levitating another rag out of the glove compartment and onto another part of Wind's cut.

"We're almost there." Blaze said glancing up at the sky seeing the sun sit just above the mountain range," Don't you still have to raise the moon?"

" There are more important things right now then rising a piece if rock." Luna said softly.

"Your choice." Blaze said and pulled onto a beaten down dirt road and began to make the jeep go in a zig zag.

"Why?" Luna asked turning around again and holding onto the seat.

" Why what?"

" Why are you driving like this?"

" Mines, we mined the road." Blaze answered dryly.

Luna looked down and said something that sounded like a curse and the looked back up looking around. Blaze looked in the side view mirror and saw Streak doing the same movement of his own jeep. Blaze and Luna saw the wall of the Legion base slowly loom into view and Blaze felt a sprinkle of relief come onto him but he still kept the jeep going as fast as it can.

"Identify yourself." The radio crackled in the jeep.

Blaze picked up the microphone and said," Master Sergeant Moon Blaze, I have wounded here and will need the medics on standby as soon as we enter the gates."

" Master Sergeant, we have orders that you were assigned to a squad who was sent into Canterlot and was scheduled to check in by radio."

" I know that!" Blaze yelled.

"Then explain why you are here or you will be greeted by an artillery barrage."

" I already fucking told you! I have my Captain who is bleeding out in the back of my jeep right now!"

The radio fell silent for a few seconds until a different voice came on," Master Sergeant? This is the major general, you are clear to enter the base and medics will be on sight ready to receive the Captain."

Blaze's jeep reached the wall just a few seconds after the Major General had finished his sentence and the gate was quickly raised up allowing Blaze to race through the gate and into the staging area that was quickly filling up with armed Legion soldiers in full battle gear, the base's alarm was on and wailing loudly.

"Step out of the jeep!" A Legion soldier ordered Luna as he stepped up to the jeep and aimed a SCAR at her.

Luna quickly obeyed weaned was instantly forced to the ground and her hooves were tied and then was carried off to the base's holding cells. Blaze jumped out and threw the Royal Guard helmet off and yelled for the medics to get over to the jeep.

Two unicorns wearing lab coats ran over to the jeep levitating first aid kits and other medical tools," We need to get him to surgery now!" One them yelled and wrapped clean towels around his wound. The other medic gestured for two Legion soldier to come over to them, they carried a stretcher with them and then carefully lifted Wind onto the stretcher and then carried him off to the hospital.

Just as the medics and the two Legion soldiers carried Wind into the hospital Streak and Scripture rolled into the base in their jeep and stopped next to Blaze who was unstrapping the rest of the Royal Guard armor.

"Did they say how he's going to be?" Streak asked getting out of the jeep.

"All they did was take him into surgery, after that I don't know what's going on." Blaze said unstrapping the last bit of the armor and began to take his own armor and guns out of the jeep.

"Master Sergeant." The major general said walking up to Blaze," I need to speak with you for a bit."

" Yes sir. "Blaze said and put his armor and guns down and followed the Major General to the holding cells.

"What happened over there? I've never seen the Captain get so messed up." The Major General said.

"I honestly don't know sir." Blaze said opening the door to the building that contained the holding cells," we found Luna trying to help the Captain by our jeeps."

" And so you brought her with you?"

" I wasn't really interested in whether Luna was coming or not I was more worried about the Captain."

" that doesn't excuse you from bringing Celestia sister into Legion!" The Major General yelled and then calmed down opening a door into a dimly lit room," Sorry, but I just want you to be more careful with your choices."

" Yes sir, sorry sir." Blaze said walking into the room and saw a window and behind the window was Luna sitting at a table with her Hooves chained to the wall, a Legion soldier sat at the other side of the table and was questioning her.

"What are you doing here?" The soldier asked.

"Talking to you." Luna said dryly.

The soldier sighed," why did you run away from Canterlot?"

"because I'm a bad mare." Luna said smiling.

The soldier slammed his hooves on the table," stop playing these fucking games!"

" What games? I'm just answering your questions."

" That's enough soldier, get some coffee." The Major General said speaking into a microphone and then looked at Blaze," I think it be best if you were to talk to her for a bit, loosen her up."

" But I don't know what to ask." Blaze said as the soldier in the room with Luna walked out.

"Talk about her sister, we could always use more information about her."

Blaze sighed and then nodded and opened a second door leading to the other side of the window," Luna?"

" oh, hello. Moon Blaze right?" Luan said trying to stand up but the chain restricted her from doing so.

"Yeah, I've been sent in to talk to you." Blaze said walking over to the table.

"Talk or interrogate?" Luna asked eyeing him.

"Talk just to talk." Blaze said sitting down.

"Alright, talk about what?"

"Your sister?" Blaze offered.

"No." Luna said as her ears flattened in disgust.

" What?"

" I said no."

"Why not?"

" because I said no."

Blaze shuffled his front hooves," well perhaps it would help both of us."

" Yes it would help, it would help you and your army kill her but it won't help me."

Blaze sighed," Then what do you want to talk about?"

" I rather not talk; I just want to rest now." Luna said.

"I'm sorry but that not an option right now."

Luan sighed," Then I'll make it an option." She bowed her head so her born was touching her shackles, her horn then glowed and the shackles clacked open. She then stood up and walked over to the wall opposite of the wall.

Blaze watched in surprise as the Major General flipped a switch behind the window making a loud alarm go off and the room was instantly filled with three Legion guards wearing heavy riot gear. They quickly jumped Luna tackling her to the ground. They all strapped new shackles onto her hooves and one of them pulled what look like a collar and out it around Luna's neck.

"Get her out of here." The Major General ordered as he walked in the room.

The three soldiers saluted and dragged Luna off further into the building. The Major General walked over to Blaze and laughed slightly.

"She's a feisty one. So much for getting information."

" I think she just needs some friends right now." Blaze said.

"Well then it's going to be a long stay for her."

"Major General?" One of the unicorn medics that took Wind said walking in the room.

"Yes? How is he?"

"He has internal bleeding, several fractured bones, on broken rib, and he's lost a lot of blood but I expect him to pull through. He in the recovery room sleeping right now."

" He's alive!?" Blaze asked excitedly.

"Very much." The medic said smiling," I've done several operations on him before, he's tough pony."

Blaze sighed in relief and looked up," I'm glad hear he's going to be okay."

" You can see him now if you want, though he's probably still asleep."

"yes, let's go." The Major General said.

-

" Is he awake?" the medic asked a nurse sitting behind a counter.

"Last time I checked he was till out cold." The nurse said but she flinched as a loud crash came from down the hall followed by yelling.

"Please Captain you have to be still!"

" Fuck that! Get these damn tubes out of me!"

" apparently he's awake now." the medic said and then walked down the hall towards the crashes. A nurse stormed out of a room, she had food splattered over her face.

"Doctor please do something with him! I can't handle another day like this!" The nurse said walking by Blaze and the Major General.

"I'll take care of it." the medic said and walked into the being instantly greeted with a pillow smacking into his face.

"Hey! I thought I told you not to stick these damn tubes in me next time!" Wind yelled at the medic as he lay in a hospital bed with a cast around one leg, a heavy set of bandages around his stomach and chest, and IV tubes in his other leg.

"You need to calm down; you'll start the bleeding again."

"Get the damn tubes out and I'll calm down."

" I will guarantee that you will want those tubes to stay, they're giving you pain meds."

"Smartass." Wind muttered.

"Barbarian." the medic replied," It's good to have you back."

Wind smiled," It's good to be back."

"You bastard, you had me worried for a second." The Major General said walking in the room.

"Just doing my job." Wind said chuckling slightly and then cringed as a wage of pain shot through his chest.

"Take this." the medic said levitating a cup of water and two pills in front of him.

Wind took the pills and laid back sighing," Just another scar huh sir?"

" looks that way." The Major General said.

Wind sighed," at least I didn't lose anypony."

" Yes, that one good thing that came out of this. Has anypony mentioned to you that Luna came here with you?"

" No...she's really here?"

" Yes, but she in a holding cell right now, she tried to break out."

"sheesh, you don't break out of Legion. It just doesn't happen."

" Try telling her that." Blaze said walking in the room.

"Blaze, good to see you." Wind said smiling.

"Same here sir, I almost thought you weren't going to make it."

" Come on, we need to let him rest now." The medic said.

"No, it's fine I want them to stay." Wind said.

"He needs to rest i'll meet you out in the lobby."

Both the Major General and Blaze nodded and walked out and into the lobby smiling as they heard Wind go on another yelling rampage directed at the medic about letting them stay.

-

Luna sat on a cot and stared out of the bared window. She had just raised the moon and was surprised that Celestia was still allowing her to do so. She got up and walked over to the plate of food that was recently given to her. On it had a daisy sandwich, an apple, and some hay fries. A whole better than what the guards at Canterlot got and she was a prisoner.

"Luna! You got a visitor!" The soldier stationed outside her cell said.

"Princess." The Major General said nodding to her.

Luna nodded back," I'm not a princess anymore so please don't address me as such."

" Alright, Luna, do you want to tell me anything?"

" No."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes."

" then I'll just the information from Silent Wind."

" He's alive?"

" yes, he is in the recovery room right now."

" thank goodness."

" You've seem to have grown attached to him." The Major General said looking Luna over.

" Hardly!"

" Say what you want Luna, but just keep this in mind. He's part of Legion and could die at any time." The Major General said and walked out into the night. Luna leaned up against the wall and sighed in relief.

"You feel like going for a walk?" The soldier guarding Luna asked as he walked back to her cell.

" What do you mean?"

" All prisoners are allowed to walk around with their guards. It's kind of like a parole thing except you have to come back after thirty minutes." The soldier explained.

"Oh, no I'm fine." Luna said.

"Suit yourself." The Guard said and then walked away to his desk.

Luna watched him leave and then laid down on her bed pulling the covers over her. She slowly started to drift off to sleep as the guard sat at his desk playing cards. The guard was suddenly blown backwards hitting the wall behind him with a sickening crunch as the wall in from of him exploded. Luna eyes shot open as the blast temporary made her loose her hearing.

Four ponies came through the hole in the wall, walking over to Luna's cell as the base's alarms were activated. Luna watched them walk over to her cell door, all four of them had Legion armor on but they all had Royal Guard symbols etched onto their guns.

"you're sister has ordered your death." one of the ponies said and aimed a P90 at Luna who was staring wide eyed at them.

"Freeze!"

The four ponies swing around seeing several Legion soldiers standing at the wall, all of them were aiming at the four ponies," Pit your weapons down and come peacefully!"

" Kill them!" the pony who had pointed his gun at Luna yelled.

The night erupted as the sound of gunfire ripped through the sky. The four ponies had opened up first killing a Legion soldier, the Legion soldiers returned fire killing all but one of the ponies who was wounded as a bullet passed through his leg knocking him down.

"Get the medic!" a soldier yelled kneeling next to Luna's cell guard.

Another soldier walked over to Luna's cell and peered inside," You okay?"

" Yes." Luna said as the soldier unlocked the door.

"Get over to the hospital, it should be safe there."

Luna nodded and quickly ran through the wall and across the staging area. She spotted the large hospital building glistening in the moonlight and ran faster over to it.

As she reached the entrance she found that the doors were broken and were hanging by one hinge. She slowly walked inside and saw bodies of doctors, nurses, and patients laying everywhere in the lobby. Luna closed her eyes and then carefully stepped over the bodies and looked around. The hallways had the same ugly sight for her. Luna flinched as a crash and something that sounded like a groan coming from a room down the hall.

She quickly ran down the hall and looked into the room she thought held the noises. In the room she found Wind standing on his bed with an IV tube wrapped around a Royal Guard spy, Wind was pulling the tube back further and further making it tighter around the spy's neck.

Wind continued to strangle the spy until he stopped kicking and making noises. Wind then dropped the tube and took the needle out of his leg. He limped off the bed and tried putting his broken leg back into the sling but cringed as pain shot through it.

"What are you doing here?" Wind asked.

Luna kept silent and pointed at Wind side and stomach wound. Wind looked down and saw that his wound had reopened and was turning the bandages red at a fast rate.

"Shit." Wind said and passed out dropping to the floor in front of Luna.

Author notes: yes all of that happened; to be honest I'm tired of writing information filler chapters. Lol so I'm going to try and fit some action in the next chapters, hopefully they turn out to be good. Also sorry for not being able to focus more on Scripture and Streak ill try to get them some more action time next chapter. Leave a review to show some love. Im off to go sleep in Spanish class.


	7. that esculated quickly

Chapter seven  
that escalated quickly  
author notes: sorry for the huge delay, been busy soooooo just enjoy

"He's hit the thirty mark." A medic said softly as he continued to stitch Winds wound up again," I have absolutely no doubt that this will leave one hell of a scar."

"Thirty of what?" Luna asked softly from her sitting position against the wall, she shifted slightly making the hoof cuffs jingle slightly and drawing the attention of the guard standing next her.

"Thirty stitches." The medic said cutting the extra thread and then set down the needle he was using.

"Oh. So he's going to be fine?"

" it'll take a tank to kill him." The medic answered as he washed his tools in the sink.

Luna raised an eyebrow," What?"

" He'll be fine."

Luna nodded and then resumed her silent stare as the medic continued to clean his equipment and eventually left to tend to other patients that survived the hospital slaughter. Legion soldiers had came early that morning and quietly and quickly carried the bodies out buried them in a cemetery near the back of the base. The hospital was now back in working condition except for some of the night nurses who survived and some of the doctors who had the misfortune to be here at those late hours.

Luna's ears picked up the sound of radio chatter from the guard she was hoof cuffed to. She couldn't make out what the chatter was but when the radio feel silent the guard yanked his hoof that shared the hoof cuff.

"Come on, the Major General wants to talk to you." The guard said.

Luna sighed softly and quietly got to her hooves; she took a quick glance at Wind and then followed her 'escort'. The guard led Luna across the courtyard where Legion soldiers were lining up surviving Canterlot spies and executing them with a bullet to the head. When the Canterlot spies had received the swift justice the bodies were then piled on top of each other and then burnt. As Luna and the guard passed the gruesome scene Luna looked at the ground and tried to keep her breakfast from coming up her throat. Luna was led past the executing sight and back to the building where she was held during the night where she met the Major General standing over the body of the guard who was in charge of Luna's cell.

"Do you care to tell me anything about your sister yet?" The Major General said not looking away from the guard's body.

"I- I didn't know she had spies in your army." Luna said.

" Bullshit!"

" I'm telling the truth!" Luna retorted.

The Major General walked up to Luna and slapped her," Don't fucking lie to me! I lost too many soldiers because of your sister's actions; now tell me what you know!"

The few soldiers standing in the room backed up slightly and looked at each other as they had never seen the Major General like this. The guard that Luna was hoof cuffed to shifted on his hooves feeling uneasy about being so close to the Major General when he is pissed off.

Luna stood with her head turned stunned slightly. She slowly turned to look at the Major General," I'm sorry you lost soldiers, but I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" She yelled.

The Major General didn't move a muscle," Put her back in a cell."

"I think she's telling the truth sir." Moon Blaze said stepping into the room. He had been watching the executions when he saw Luna being escorted over to this building.

The Major General sighed loudly and ran a hoof through his greying mane," Get her out of here."

"So...you want me to put her in the cell, sir?" The guard asked.

"I don't care right now, just do something with her and let me think."

The guard walked out of the of the building followed closely by Luna. The Major General turned his back to Blaze with waved his hoof at him gesturing for him to leave. Blaze nodded even though the Major General couldn't see him and then walked out of the building himself.

Blaze looked around as he stepped into the morning air stained with the smell of burnt flesh. He spotted dozens of families and friends walking to the cemetery to morn those that they lost during the night. He also noticed that only one soldier remained at the execution site watching the bodies burn.

"They deserve what they got." Kill Streak said walking up to Blaze's side.

"I'm not saying they didn't." Blaze replied.

Streak shrugged," Scripture and I managed to scavenge some sandwiches off the mess tent cooks. Care to have some?"

"The smell of burnt flesh kinda ruins my appetite."

" Can't blame you."

" Is there something you want?" Blaze asked glancing at Streak.

"How's the Captain?"

"I haven't seen him since I visited him yesterday."

Streak nodded and stared at the pile of burning bodies," Well there'll be a sandwich waiting for you if you get your appetite back."

" Doubt it."

Streak chuckled and then walked away leaving Blaze standing just outside of the containment building. Blaze was watching the flames eat away at the flesh of the Canterlot spies before he spotted Luna and her keeper. Luna's keeper leaned his head to the side as his radio crackled into life. He then redirected Luna to follow him back to the other side of the containment building, only to see them turn back around and walk over to the center of the courtyard now accompanied by the Major General.

Blaze flinched slightly as the dozens of speakers around the base came to life with the Major General's voice," All Legion inhabitants, gather in the courtyard at once."

Blaze looked around seeing ponies instantly obeying the Major General. As the ponies of Legion poured into the courtyard abandoning whatever they were doing, except the hospital staff, the Major General climb up onto a mini preset stage that allowed him to see just over the heads of the growing crowd in front of him. He was followed by Luna and her handler as they climbed onto the stage and silently watched the crowd.

When the crowd seemed to stop growing the Major General took the radio from Luna's handler and tuned it to a specific channel taking control over the speakers of the Legion base.

"Last night we were attacked by Canterlot spies, I have no doubt that most of you know that by now. Last night we lost a lot of good soldiers and I know that you are still morning your loss but I myself cannot just sit around and wait for us to lick or wounds. Celestia could order another attack but what's he doesn't know is that she just released hell. By attacking our home she's declared war on us. I know this may be asking too much from all of you too soon but I'm asking you to come with me and together we will take down Canterlot!"

He was met by a roar of cheers from the crowd as he stopped talking," and Luna, celestia's sister will lead the way!" he yelled and took the hoof cuffs off and pushed Luna into the crowd where she was grabbed and carried over to a flagpole and was tied to it.

"Oh fuck." Blaze said.

Author notes: sorry for the chapter being short but hey it's an info filler and also sorry for not a whole lot of attention to scripture and streak. I will try to work on that. Well until next time. BLUH BLUH


	8. almost time

Chapter eight

Almost time

Author notes: alright I know it been a long time since I've uploaded a real chapter and I must say I'm sorry for that. For any of you lovely readers out there you should know that finals are next week so that means I have to crack down on my studying which means there may be a small break from the uploading. Oh and one more thing, I don't mean to be a little bitch but if you have your oc in the story I would appreciate if you reviewed it. It just seems like common curtsey. Also remember if your oc is not in the story, that doesn't mean you can't leave a review XD. Alright I'm done bitching. Thank you to all those who review every chapter. It helps with morale.

Luna stood on her hind legs strapped to the flag pole as she was kicked at and beaten by Legion soldiers as they passed carrying equipment. Even some of the mares who weren't soldiers came just to hurt her. Soon enough everypony got tired of inflicting pain on Luna and just left her strapped to the pole. Luna lifted her head from its hanging position as she heard somepony walk towards her, she sighed as she saw Moon Blaze with Kill Streak.

"Have you come to hurt me too?" Luna asked looking back down at the ground.

"No." Blaze answered as he walked closer," I wanted to apologize for what's happening."

"I appreciate you trying to apologize, but that won't change what's happening." Luna replied.

"Why don't you break out with your magic?" Streak asked staying a couple of feet away from her.

"Don't you think I've tried? Also do recall when I first tried to break out they put this accursed collar on me." Luna said nodding to the metal collar around her neck.

"That restricts any magic from the user." Blaze said to himself.

Luna looked at Blaze," So now what?"

Blaze took a deep breath," I guess the only thing to do is to talk to the Captain to see if he can talk to the Major General."

"He's still cold from what I hear." Streak said as he looked to his side seeing Scripture walk up.

"Ah the alicorn princess." Scripture said in a mocking tone," The worst of the Pegasi and unicorns." he then spat at Luna's hooves.

"Cut out the racist bullshit corporal." Blaze said glaring back at Scripture.

Scripture scoffed and looked Luna over before walking over to a tree where he sat down and watched the Legion soldiers run back and forth preparing for the assault.

Blaze slid his machete out of its sheath and began to cut Luna's ropes before Luna stopped him," We don't need two of us on your Major General's bad side."

"To be honest Luna, I still don't like you very much, but no pony deserves to be tied to a flagpole and beaten." Blaze said.

"I can handle it for now." Luna said," I'm not as fragile as you think."

Blaze stood there quietly and then sighed," Fine."

"I'm just going to leave now." Streak said and slowly backed up looking around seeing that several soldiers were looking in their direction.

"Well, I'll be around so if you need anything just let me know." Blaze said walking towards the hospital.

Luna watched him leave and then closed her eyes and resumed her silence as she heard more soldiers came to her to deliver some beatings.

"Just let me walk down the hall at least." Silent Wind said to the nurse who was changing the saline solution going to his IV.

"I'm sorry Captain, but I have strict orders to keep you bedridden." The nurse said as she stepped back and levitated a spoonful of food in front of Wind's face," Hungry?"

"For the millionth time, no I am not hungry! I want to get out of this bed!" Wind said turning his head to the side making it so that the spoon holding the food was out of his face.

The nurse sighed and levitated the spoon back onto the plate and then walked out into the hall to tend to her other patients but she was stopped as Blaze walked up behind her.

"Nurse?" Blaze asked.

"Hm?" The nurse said turning around," Yes?"

"Is he awake?" Blaze asked gesturing to Silent Wind's room.

"And being a little bitch." The nurse said quickly turning away and walking into another room.

Blaze cocked his head to the side in confusion for a slight moment but then looked inside the room seeing Wind stretching his leathery bat wings.

"I'm relieved to see you awake." Blaze said stepping all the way into the room.

"How long was I out? The damn nurse just keeps trying to feed me like a colt!" Wind said folding his wings and laying back.

"Right... Well you were out for most of today and well, you passed out last night so not that long." Blaze said walking over to a chair and sat down.

Wind watched Blaze sit down and then studied the stallion's face," Something wrong, Blaze?" Wind said breaking the silence that had starts to hover in the room.

"Things have gotten out of hoof." Blaze said.

"come out with it Blaze, I don't like being in the fog of confusion." Wind said crossing his front legs.

"Luna is tied to the flagpole where almost every resident of the base has beaten her and the Major General is preparing for war against Canterlot."

Wind laid in his bed looking at Blaze with a look of doubt on his face," The Major General would never allow that to happen to a prisoner, remember he was the one who came up with the prisoner policy."

"Then go tell that to Luna." Blaze said dryly.

Wind and Blaze sat in silence for a couple of minutes as they stared at each other before Silent Wind made the first move which was biting his IV and pulling the needle out of his leg. He stretched his wings and was able to use them to give him support to move to the side of the bed. Blaze rushed over to the side of Wind's bed helping him to get up.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Blaze asked.

"I've been with Legion since I was born and this not how we operate!" Wind yelled getting to his hooves and walking out into the hall.

Vintage Scripture where sat underneath the tree for quite some time watching the hustle and bustle of the base as it prepared for war. Here ever a couple of glances from soldiers hauling cargo as if they were asking for help but all Scripture did was just smile back them, he could care less about helping them. Hey they were getting it done so why should he interfere with it.

As the soldiers hauled the cargo away Scripture moved from his siting position and laid his back against the trunk of the tree, he moved around a bit trying to get comfortable against the hard bark of the tree and was also trying to get the afternoon sun out of his face. He cradled his M14 rubbing the lenses of it ACOG sight with a cloth he produced from his jacket he currently wore. As he continued to clean the lenses he looked up at a unicorn mare that walked past him, crying as she tried to hide something that looked like metal. Scripture stopped his cleaning and watched the mare walk up to Luna who had just received a fresh beating from a Legion soldier. Luna looked up at the mare coming over to her and stared silently.

When the mare reached Luna she was crying madly with tears constantly falling off her face. The unicorn mare levitated what she was hiding, which was a knife and held it high above her head.

"B- Because of you my husband is dead..." The mare stammered through her tears.

Luna stared at the knife," I -I didn't try and kill anypony."

"Shut up! He's dead because of you and now I'm alone!" The mare yelled and brought the knife down as she closed her eyes.

The mare expected to hear Luna cry out in pain and to feel the splatter of her blood against her coat but instead she heard the distinct sound of metal against metal. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the barrel of a gun underneath the point of the knife. She looked to her side in confusion and saw Scripture standing there with no expression.

"Go home." Scripture said softly.

"But I need to do this!" The mare yelled back and lifted the knife again for another strike. Scripture drew his M14 back and at the knife as if it's baseball sending it flying behind the mare.

"Go home and gather your senses. Then come back to me and tell me if you still want her dead." Scripture said slinging his mare stared at Scripture before quietly turning around and running back to where she lived.

Luna breathed a sigh of relief as Scripture turned around and looked at her," You owe me a new gun barrel." He said before going back to his tree and lying down.

Wind limped through the hospital trying to keep his weight off of his casted leg and completely ignored the three nurses that now followed him trying to get him back to his bed. As Wind neared the door of the hospital he saw the media who had patched him up leaning against a support beam staring at him.

"You're not ready yet." The Medic said.

Wind glanced at him and the expression on his face told the medic everything," Let him go." He said to the nurses as Wind walked out of the hospital quickly followed by Blaze.

Wind shielded his eyes as he stepped into the hot afternoon sun but then lowered it as his eyes adjusted and flapped his wing a couple of times before jumping slightly and hovered above the ground flying forward. Blaze followed suit and watched Wind as he flew towards a tent canopy with several of the main leaders of Legion residing underneath it's shade chattering over what approach they should take on their attack on Canterlot. Wind's approach captured the attention of a few of the leaders and they walked out to greet him.

Silent Wind landed in the middle of the gathering groups of officers but quickly pushed through them as he saw the Major General wearing full battle gear and was staring at a map.

"We need to talk sir." Wind said limping over to him.

"It's good to see you up and about Captain but I can't talk now." The Major General replied and took a pencil drawing a circle around an area of the everfree forest on the map.

Silent Wind glared at him and swiped his casted hoof across the table making everything that sat on it fall onto the ground," What the hell do you think you're doing strapping a prisoner to a flagpole and letting her receive beatings at the will of everypony!?"

The Major General stood his ground and glared at Wind," Do not question my judgment, captain!" Wind's title was drenched in threats as the Major General said it.

"You were the one who came up with the prisoner policy of that they should be treated like a guest but with constant guarding!" Wind replied.

"Master Sergeant!" The Major General said seeing Blaze walk up," Get the Captain back to the hospital. He is not yet fit to resume his duties."

"He's with me sir." Wind said.

"I'm going to give you three seconds to walk away and I'll forget about this conversation."

"I'm not going anywhere until Luna is cut down and is treated like a real pony."

"Then I am placing an order that you and Master Sergeant Blaze are not fit for duty and will be stripped of you rank after Canterlot is taken. Guards!" The Major General ordered two Legion guards to come over to him," Take the Captain to the prison hospital and the Master Sergeant to the detention cells."

"Think about this!" Wind yelled as he struggled away from the guard," This isn't you!"

"Things have changed! They attacked our home! Get him out of my sight!"

The guard grabbed Wind and led him away from the Major General was well as Blaze.

"And somepony bring me Luna! I need to talk to her about her beloved Canterlot." The Major General said picking up the scattered maps and pencils.

Author notes: thanks for reading and remember to leave a review! I hope to be getting back on track after finals so just stick with me. I do have a life ._. Just joking but seriously I do have things to do other then write so please take that into consideration.


	9. to war

Chapter nine  
to war

Author notes: I originally planned for this to be a Christmas gift to all of you but my mom wouldn't let me get on her computer so consider this a late present ;3

The Major General leaned against the side of a Abrams tank staring coldly at Luna who was hoof cuffed to two Legion soldiers, her cuts had dried out and had crusted blood around them. Her mane was dull and no longer flowing like it used to.

"Do you want to talk now?" The Major General asked.

Luna stared softly and silently back. Her silence told the Major General that she wasn't going to tell him anything for quite some time. Luna's silence earned her a hard and freezing glare from the Major General.

"Put her in my hummer, we leave in fifteen minutes." The Major General said walking back to the tent canopy and started to pack the maps that were laid out.

Luna was roughly escorted over to an armored hummer and was shoved in with her hoof cuffs still on. As the door locked from the outside Luna tried to sit up but was restrained from doing so thanks to the hoof cuffs so she decided to lie on the cold steel floor of the hummer.

As Luna laid in the Humvee she heard the loud clone of steel tracks from the Abram tanks as the moved into a line forming the front of a convoy. She heard multiple soldiers yell out orders.

"Thirteen minutes! Thirteen minutes until deployment!" A rough stallion yelled near the hummer Luna was in. Luna closed her eyes and tried to think of simpler times, back when there was no Legion and Celestia was a real sister who used to play games with her.

"All soldiers gear up and get to your vehicles!" Luna's memories were interrupted as the base's speakers blasted the order.

-

Blaze sat bored out of his mind on a very uncomfortable wooden bench behind the steel bars of his cell. Luckily for him his cell was directly across from the medical room where Silent Wind was being held. Yeah, lucky him. They were operating on Wind without any anesthetic. Blaze was puzzled at the least, he could've sworn that Wind was done with surgery and was on the fast track to recovery. Blaze flinched as his thoughts stopped being derailed by a painful cry from Wind who was trying desperately to break out of the restraints and break every neck in the room.

Blaze tried to shut out the cries by looking around thinking to himself that this was one of the oldest standing buildings at Legion. He looked at the wall and saw writing, messages and short wills.

"You! Back against the wall!" A soldier yelled at Blaze through the bars.

Blaze slowly did as he was told and saw Wind being carried out on a stretcher, his chest was an array of bloody sewed up cuts and his head looked to have a pretty big lump. He was carried into the cell and somewhat roughly dropped and then they were alone again. Blaze looked down the hall seeing the guards and what passed for prison medics walk down the hall and into an office.

"Captain?" Blaze asked walking back over to Wind.

Blaze looked him over and shook his head softly he grabbed the pillow from the bunk bed in the cell and placed it under Winds head and then laid the two blankets over him.

The sound of engines roaring into life and steel clanking against steel brought Blaze's attention over to the barred window where he looked outside and saw trucks, hummers, tanks hauling artillery behind them, and APCs roll through the courtyard and out the gate forming a line down the road. Blaze sighed and sat down on the bare bunk bed.

His ears lost the sounds of the vehicles as the convoy drove out of the base leaving dust and tracks behind them. Blaze heard a new sound that was rather annoying. It was a soft beeping noise and some rustling from outside. Before Blaze could get back up to investigate the annoying sound the entire wall exploded sending chunks of concrete into the cell and throwing Blaze against the steel bars. Blaze felt something pop inside him and a sharp pain hit his lung. As the dust settled and Blaze fell to the ground holding his side Kill Streak and Vintage Scripture walked into the cell.

"I told you it was too much C4!" Streak yelled at Scripture who had a smug smile.

" Calm your ass down, we're in aren't we?"

" Are you crazy!?" Blaze yelled," You just attracted every soldier in the base!"

" Nothing we can't handle." Streak said brushing some of his mane out of his eyes," Most of the soldiers are with the convoy so we only have to deal with-"

" Freeze!" Three Legion soldiers ordered aiming their AK-47s at the cell.

"Those guys." Streak finished his sentence gestured to Scripture who took out a box from a harness and flipped it open to reveal the box was a FMG9 with a built in suppressor and filled the soldier's bodies full of lead. He fought the rise of the gun and emptied the entire clip smiling as he did so as saw that two of them were Pegasi and the third was a unicorn.

While Scripture busied himself with reloading and then stuffing the bodies into a closet Streak helped Blaze up and then inspected him for any injuries.

"Broken rib, that's about it. Sorry about it." Streak said.

"Its fine, how'd you know we were in here?" Blaze asked.

"Scripture saw you guys get hauled off, you know how he is. He was basically napping under a tree and woke from the commotion you guys made." Streak said," He followed you guys and then came and got me."

" You're lucky I was nearby otherwise I wouldn't have given a shit." Scripture said walking back into the cell through a pair bent bars," So what's the deal Captain Dickhead?"

Blaze glanced at Scripture and his look told Scripture to stop," Passed out from the pain I'm guessing. They were doing surgery on him without anesthetics."

" Well, let's get him out of here." Streak said as he peeked his head around the corner of the broken wall seeing the shadows of multiple soldiers running along the side of the building. He slid a grenade out of a pouch on his harness and pulled the pin. He held the grenade for a bit letting it cook before tossing it out the wall. There was a loud flash and body parts flew into the room along with splatters of blood. There was moaning and cries of pain from outside as Blaze helped lift Wind onto Scripture's back.

Scripture trotted out of the building looking around seeing Streak wrestling a soldier's gun away and then slammed the butt of it into the soldier's head. Streak then looted some hummer keys out of the soldier's field jacket and then stripped him of his body armor.

"Put the Captain in the back." Streak said walking over to a hummer and trying the keys he got on the door, luckily for them it was the right hummer and the door opened up with a soft creak. Scripture put Wind in the back of the hummer while Blaze climbed into the passenger seat and Streak climbed behind the wheel.

"Remind me again why we're bringing him into the battlefield." Scripture said gesturing to Wind as he climbed into the back seat.

"Because we can't leave him here and hopefully he'll wake up soon and help us." Streak said.

"Sounds like some stupid excuses." Scripture muttered as Streak made the engine roar into life and sped off through the courtyard and out of the gate receiving multiple bullet holes in the side of the hummer.

"You know where the mines are right!?" Blaze asked tossing an extra grenade out of the window as the hummer sped passed a sandbagged machine gun emplacement.

"Of course I do!" Streak yelled over the explosion caused by the mixture of the grenade and ammunition.

The hummer sped past the hidden mines only to be caught in the middle of an artillery barrage from the base's many howitzers and mortars. Plumes of dust, smoke, and rock flew up all around the hummer there was even plumes of fire as the base launched white phosphorus out of the mortars. The phosphorus ate through wood, rock and sizzled in the dirt. Luckily for the passengers in the hummer the base over shot the hummer.

"Shit! I can't see anything!" Streak yelled as another plume of smoke and dust was sent up next to the covering the windshield with a thick layer of dirt. Streak desperately tried to the windshield wipers on but the next thing they knew they were airborne and the right front side of the hummer was on fire. The hummer slammed down into the ground and rolled off the road taking its passengers with it. The hummer slid to a stop upside down, its tires were bent and mangled while its body was crushed in some place. The engine was sticking out of the hood and dangerously on fire.

"Ugh..." Scripture moaned as he rubbed his head from his hanging position, still strapped into his seat belt," You guys alright?"

" I'm good...I think." Blaze answered.

"I've been better." Streak said taking out a knife and cutting his seatbelt making him fall onto the roof of the hummer.

"What the hell happened? Cause if that was a howitzer round we would've been blown to pieces." Scripture said.

"Must've been one of the anti-personal mines. Thank goodness it wasn't the anti-vehicle ones." Streak said as he cut down Blaze.

"Hey um... where is the captain?" Scripture asked as he looked behind the battered hummer and saw that Silent Wind was missing.

"Did we lose him when the hummer rolled down here?" Blaze asked as he got up and cringed slightly from his broken rib.

Streak looked at the broken up at the small incline leading to the road," I don't see him."

"Maybe he was-" Scripture said before he fell silent.

"Scripture? Scripture what's the matter?" Streak asked walking around the hummer to where Scripture was. What Streak saw made him confused and shocked. Silent Wind was standing behind Scripture holding his knife to his throat.

"Captain?" Streak said taking a step towards him.

"Back off! Take one more step and I slice his throat open!" Wind yelled at Streak.

"Captain, it's us. Vintage Scripture and Kill Streak." Streak said taking another step.

"Back the fuck off!" Wind yelled but was suddenly tackled to the ground by Blaze. Streak rushed over to them and helped pin Wind to the ground.

"I'll kill every single one of you!" Wind yelled before he was gagged and hog tied by a very angry Vintage Scripture.

"You guys okay?" Blaze asked rubbing the area where his broken rib was and tensing a bit.

"Peachy, just fucking peachy!" Scripture yelled," And I am not carrying his worthless ass to the next point in our grand rebellion!" Scripture's last remark was dripping in sarcasm.

"Doesn't matter, we have to get out of here now! We've already wasted too much time." Blaze said as he glanced at the road as the very distinct sound of engines and the yelling or orders traveled through the air.

Kill Streak sighed as he picked up his Springfield rifle and made sure that the high powered scope was clean of any dirt, as he strapped his commando on he turned around to Blaze who was searching through the wreckage of the hummer frantically trying to find his beloved 500 magnum and when he did he carefully slid it into the holster slung across his chest. Blaze then picked up his M-16 which was lying near the magnum. Scripture was opted to drag Wind's weapons, ammo, and other survival gear behind him in a make shift sled since he clearly didn't want to carry a very angry and dangerous Captain. Streak managed to get Wind onto his back and looked at Blaze and Scripture who nodded and they resumed their approach to the very far ahead convoy.

"Let's go." Streak said as he began trotting away from the wreckage and the sound of engines.

-

" Sir, we've found it."The radio crackled to life in Legion's field officer's bunker," There's no sign of any life except a few drag marks leading to the forest."

" Do not pursue." A red stallion spoke into the radio.

" Excuse me sir?"

" I said do not follow them! Stick to the road, remember that we haven't gone into the forest and still don't know what could be lurking in there."

" er...yes sir, I remember."

" Good, now return to base."

" Yes sir, patrol six out." The radio then fell silent as the soldier at the other end turned his radio off.

The red stallion sighed and slumped into a chair. It had been a good fifteen minutes until they found the wrecked hummer. Several other officers walked up to the stallion in the dim light of the bunker.

"What now?" One of them asked.

"We contact the Major General and alert him of the traitors." The stallion said and swung the chair around and tuned the radio to the proper channel.

"Base to eagle. Base to eagle come in, over."

" This eagle, what's the matter base?" The voice echoed through the room as it came out of the speakers.

" I need to speak with the Major General."

"This is him, over."

" I have some bad news sir."

Author notes: hope it was good and as always please leave a review. Until next time!


	10. there is only one side, our side

Chapter ten  
there is only one side, our side

Author's notes: I'm sorry…it's been a long time since I updated and I have reasons for why. I've been having trouble keeping my grades up so I've been busy with that and then there is also I've been getting use to shooting slugs for my shotgun since I'm going pig hunting. Anyway I hope this chapter is good and always leaves a review.

"So let me get this straight. you planned to break us out then drive through the everfree forest to catch up to the major general but you didn't even plan to bring a map!?" Blaze asked sitting around a small fire as the sun slowly began to set behind the mountains.

"Well we didn't think we were going to be walking through the forest." Streak said taking a cup from a small patch of coals and taking a sip of the tea that was inside.

"You're welcome by the way." Scripture mumbled as he glanced over at Silent Wind who was watching them. His gaze didn't hold any hate or love or any emotions at that.

"Do you think he's okay?" Streak whispered to Blaze.

Wind tried to speak but was muffled by the gag that was tied around his mouth.

"Take the gag off." Blaze said sipping his tea as Streak got up and untied the gag and placed it on the ground.

"Can you take off the rest of the restraints?" Wind asked," and some water would be nice."

" can't do that until we know you won't try and kill us again." Scripture said without taking his eyes off the fire.

Blaze brought Wind a cup of tea. Silent Wind looked up at Blaze with a sarcastic look," I can't drink that with these ropes on."

Blaze looked back at Streak who shrugged and at Scripture who unfolded his FMG9," how can I know you've calmed down?" Blaze asked.

Wind sighed and stared towards Blaze," you just have to trust me."

Scripture scoffed as Streak shifted on his hooves," if you guys can't trust me then we're nothing." Wind said after looking at all three of them.

Blaze sighed and cut the ropes holding Wind to the tree. Silent Wind stood up and rubbed his front leg," now that we got this trust issue somewhat dealt with, we can now figure out our next move."

" before that, why the fuck did you hold a knife to my throat!?" Scripture asked turning around to face Wind.

"I can't remember why I did that..." Wind said brushing past Scripture and over to where they had all their supplies piled up in a neat pile and pulled out a small field map from one of the three sacks they were able to scavenge from the hummer before the Legionaries came after them.

"From what I know about the Major general he's is going to sit on top of a high vantage point and pound the hell out of Canterlot with the howitzers and the 105s from the tanks. He'll then most likely send some mortars crews in closer to add some more explosives." Wind said looking over the map trying to figure out which hill or mountain the Major General will make his nest on.

"You three get some rest." Wind said.

Blaze and Streak both laid down in acknowledgement of Silent Wind but Scripture stayed up and kept a watchful eye on the Captain.

-

"Say it one more time so I can understand the words pouring out of your mouth." The Major General said into the radio's microphone.

"The Captain? Captain Silent wind and his new team? They've gone rouge." A voice said over the growing miles between the base and the convoy.

" And exactly how have they gone rouge?"

" they busted out of the prison block, shot down a squad of guards, and stole a hummer. I believe they are coming after you sir."

The Major General sighed and put a hoof to his forehead rubbing softly; he then set the microphone and headset on the table and walked away from the very crude field headquarters. A unicorn mare walked over to the radio and sat down in the chair putting the headset on.

"The Major General acknowledges your information sir." The mare said keying the microphone on.

"Keep an eye on him, I'm not comfortable about this attack either." the voice said from the speakers.

"Yes sir, over and out."

"Tanks up!" The Major General yelled the orders," let's get those howitzers in position before nightfall! I want every soldier on high alert for any movement in the tree line!"

The distinct sound of the tanks engine roaring into life could be heard throughout the convoy followed by the sound of the tracks clanking against the dirt and rocks the tanks rolled forward.

"Sir, I and some of my men don't feel comfortable scaling an attack of this size against Canterlot." A burly stallion said walking up the Major General.

" are you saying you will not follow my orders"

" No sir, I'm saying try to look at this from a different perspective then just revenge."

" you have two options sergeant, follow my orders or be shot for treason."

" how about a third option? I'm resigning my command." The sergeant said taking the pins off the collar of his shirt and threw them at the Major General's hooves. The Sergeant's action was followed by at least twenty other soldiers all throwing their signs of rank at his hooves.

The Major General could clearly be mistaken for a tomato as his face grew red with angry," Shoot them! Kill those traitors!"

His orders was followed by silence as all soldiers looked at the group of former soldiers and then looked at the Major General.

"Shoot them!" The Major General screamed.

There a few clicks as soldiers clicked their guns back on safe while some others went back to what they were doing before the extreme order was given. As the group of former soldiers walked down the road they came on the sound of the Major General's ranting and cussing followed them until they were out of ear shot.

-

" sooo...exactly here are we headed?" Streak asked as he walked behind Blaze who walked behind Wind.

"There's an old logging road somewhere up here, if I know the Major General well enough he would've taken that road and up to the old logging sight on the hill." Wind answered.

"Ah." Streak said and the four of them feel back into silence for quite some time.

"Five minute break." Wind said sitting down under a tree, the other followed suit finding their own trees. In less than a minute Scripture was out, snoring softly and cradling his m14. Blaze and Streak had moved from two trees to just one tree and were playing a quick game of blackjack as Wind was consulting his map.

As everypony busied themselves with a card game or maps none of them suspected to be attacked here at least not from nature. None of them saw the small spiked vine slither up to Scripture's hoof and softly wrap itself around his leg making Scripture mumble in his sleep.

Wind was drawing a circle with a red sharpie of where he thought the Major General would set up as Scripture was slowly pulled into the tree line, the spikes on the vine digging into his skin.

"Mmm w-what the fuck!?" Scripture yelled as he drew his knife and sliced through the vine.

Blaze and Streak looked up as well did Wind," What's the matter now Scripture?" Wind asked.

" Some kind of vine was dragging me into the forest!"

" Bullshit, it was probably just some grass wrapped around your leg." Blaze said.

"Hey guys we better watch out for the grass...it's out to get us." Streak said and then he and Blaze laughed as Wind went back to the map but was only to draw a second circle before a second vine ripped a hole through the map and wrapped itself around Wind's throat and threw him against the tree that was across from him. A third and fourth vine showed up and grabbed ahold of Streak and scripture throwing them against trees leaving blaze startled.

Wind quickly snapped to and scrambled to his hooves then quickly drew his bowie knife. Blaze followed suit by drawing his machete from its sheath. Several more vines shot out from the shadows of the trees and tried to wrap themselves around Blaze and Wind but the two of them were able to slice the vines making them retreat back into the shadows. A small shrieking sound was barely audible from the shadows.

"Streak!? Scripture!?" Wind yelled out trying to find the two of them as he scanned the tree line for any more vines coming in for a second attack.

"We're okay!" Streak said trotting back over to Wind and Blaze with scripture behind him. Both of them were covered in a sticky juice which most likely came from the vines when they were cut. They had a few cuts of them from the spikes.

"Come on, let's get packed and get the fuck out of here. The road should be just ahead." Wind said sheathing his bowie knife.

all four of them nodded in complete and utter agreement and quickly went back to their pack, strapped them on, and left the little break area heading to the road at a fast pace. At last they finally broke out of the forest and stumbled upon a dirt road.

Scripture was the first one out onto the road and instantly began searching the dirt for any track, of course he found many tracks and some were more defined then others as they vehicles that made them were probably carrying more weight.

"The Major General was through here for sure." Scripture said pointing down the road," They went that way."

Wind took out his map and looked at trying to picture it without the gaping hole in the middle of it," there is a smaller hill right next to the one he is using, its smaller but I'm pretty sure I could pick off some of the soldiers manning the cannons. So here is what I'm thinking. Streak and I will set up on the hill and when all hell breaks loose, Scripture and Blaze slip into the area and try to keep your cool and try to get the Major General out of there alive. I don't want him dead."

"My god! Captain, is that you!?"

All four of the group spun around at the voice, weapons, drawn, and safeties off. What greeted them were twenty so soldiers raise their weapons too.

"At ease. Captain Silent Wind?" The stallion who had resided asked walking through the line of soldiers.

"Who are you?" Wind asked.

"Sergeant Night Shade sir, well...rather former sergeant." The stallion said.

"What do you mean?" Wind asked lowering his BAR a bit.

"I resigned, sir. I just didn't feel comfortable attacking Canterlot at this magnitude. Yes they did attack us, but doing this for petty revenge doesn't sit well with me."

Wind stared at the Sergeant for a bit trying to figure out if he was lying but finally sighed lowered his gun all the way down," Well then, I wish you the best of luck on the road. Let's get going."

Blaze, Streak, and Scripture all lowered their weapons and followed Wind as he walked past the group of resigned soldiers," Captain?" The Sergeant said turning around.

" Yeah?"

" You seem to be in a need of some more soldiers."

Wind couldn't help but smile," I guess you're right."

-

" How many men resigned?" The Major General asked his assistant as he held his head in his hooves behind a desk in a small tent.

"Exactly twenty three, sir." The mare assistant answered as she flipped through some papers.

" Is the artillery in position?"

" There sitting on their shells and ready to go."

" Commence firing in five minutes, pound them WP and HE, give the order to stop firing after an hour then send in the mortars with some tear gas, I snipers up high and anypony that runs into the open have them shot down."

" Yes sir." The mare said as she squiggled some notes down on a paper and then trotted outside to relay the orders.

"INCOMING!" The word was yelled loudly as the distinct sound of an artillery round came whistling in. Everypony hit the ground at once or hid behind the nearest cover. The round his a hummer in the middle of its hood sending it flipping forwards with its gunner trapped inside.

"Warning shot!" the sentence was yelled and everypony scrambled to their hooves and ran over to the blown hummer.

"Where did it come from!?" Somepony asked.

"They have one of those old antitank cannons from the Griffon War up on a roof!" A soldier yelled as he peered through binoculars.

"Take it out now! Screw the five minutes, Commence the bombardment now!" The Major General yelled as walked out.

the gunner from the blown hummer was pulled out of the wreckage; he had a piece of steel sticking out of his leg," Medic!" The order was given just before the artillery opened up making all conversation nearly impossible. The only possible moment for speech was in-between shots but even then the loud clanking made by the cannons ejecting their empty shells and then clattering to the ground made things hard.

"Keep this firing up until..." The Major General yelled but then paused as another barrage ripped through the air. When the cannons fell silent to reload he resumed his sentence," Until midnight."

The Major General's assistant looked up at the sky seeing that it was still near noon," Sir that is a lot of shelling, I don't think we have the ammunition for a barrage that long." She said flipping through always abundant pieces of paper she kept clipped to a clipboard.

"Then order more from base."

" Yes sir." She answered, saluted, and then walked back to the radio tent to place the order.

The Major General walked over to the line of howitzers on the edge of the hill and watched as the shells flew from their launchers, glided smoothly through the air glistening deadly in the sunlight, and then hit a building or a wall or landed on the road creating a crater. The Major General looked at the front of the cannons as they reloaded and saw teams of Legion soldiers hastily digging dirt up, putting it in sandbags and then piling them into a wall in front of the cannons. They all wore headphones over their helmets, which the Major General smiled in approval of their thinking and then went back to watching the shells fly.

-

" Almost in position." Streak whispered into a radio he received from the Sergeant and his bunch as he and Wind crawled through the grass to a nice opening in the tress on the opposite hill of the Major General's.

"We're ready and raring to go." Blaze responded.

"We fire the first shot when the howitzers fire so be ready." Wind leaned over and said into the radio as hi bipod his Barrette.

"You can tell a lot about a soldier from his weapon." Streak said as he unslung his Springfield.

"Oh?" Wind said as he looked into the scope.

"Yeah like he is a giant pussy for having to use a bipod for his rifle." Streak smiled as he chambered a round into the bolt action rifle.

Wind looked over at Streak," And like someone who prefers to not even be able to take down two soldiers at once?"

" Still don't have to use a bipod though."

" Go ahead and laugh, we'll see who gets more kills. Quiet, they finished reloading..." Wind said looking back into his scope.

The line of artillery released their deadly mail and both Wind and Streak took a shot at the same cannon taking out two of the crew.

"One." They both said in union.

Blaze was looking through binoculars watching the two howitzers crew soldiers go down with bloody holes in their heads," Let's go you pussies!" He yelled as he slipped the binoculars into their case. A roar of courage ranged out from behind him as the Sergeant and his bunch ran behind Blaze and Scripture as they ran towards the Major General's 'nest'.

Author notes: again I've been working on my grades so I don't know when I will update soon so just stick with me and I will eventually get you guys a new chapter. Remember to leave a review and before I forget, if you guys are looking to join a community I will happy to let you join mine. The name is BROHOOF STORIES so if you want to check it go ahead and if you want to join PM me.


End file.
